Rise From the Ashes
by GM12
Summary: Banned from the New Orleans' coven for being a siphoner and after interrupting the Harvest to save his sister, David Claire returns to New Orleans after 8 months traveling while learning new types of Magic. His only goal is to protect Davina from all who want to either use her or complete the harvest.


David's POV:

"Hey Bon-Bon, I just got into New-Orleans, hope you're having a great time in college." He said through his phone as he drove through the Bienville Park with his blue 2011 Chevy Camaro. He closed his phone as he whispered, _"Home, sweet home"._ He hadn't been in New Orleans for almost a year after he left to travel the world to learn new magic. He even left his baby sister here to deal with the witches alone, which was not in his character.

He continued to drive and stopped as he saw a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and olive skin. He rolled down his window and when he sensed three vampires coming towards her. _A werewolf_. _Here I thought the wolves were run out of the quarter centuries ago._

Sensing trouble, he parked and he got out of his car. He hated vampires who thought they could use their abilities to hurt innocent people who haven't done anything wrong even if they were witches or werewolves. He walked towards them as he closed his eyes and began to tap into his powers.

Hayley sat on a bench, dripping wolfsbane into a cup. "Come on, Hayley. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history." She lifted the cup toward her face, closed her eyes, then opens them and lowers the cup again without drinking it. She sighs, then hears a branch snap nearby. She stands up, looking around, then turns to find a vampire in front of her.

"Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, _wolf_."

"I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do." She throws the cup's contents into his face, and he roars in pain. She spins around only to be faced with two more vampires. Suddenly, a water whip traps the vampires around her.

"Did you know more than 50% of the human body is made of water?" A voice spoke. She turned towards the voice. She saw a young brown haired man, about 5'10, walking towards them with the water whip in his hands.

"Are you crazy, witch? You know what Marcel will do to you after he finds out that not only you used magic, but killed three vampires." One of the vampires spoke.

 _So witches can't use freely use magic here anymore. I wonder how he's controlling them._ David smirked as he responded. "Oh, do you really think I care about what Marcel, the self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, does to me? I am much more powerful then he is. I SHOULD NOT BE AFRAID OF HIM. HE SHOULD BE AFRAID OF MEE!"

The vampires grew furious, trying to escape the whip as Hayley's grew in confusion. "Who the hell are you?"

David smiled. "Don't worry, little wolf. You'll find out soon enough, but as for them. Well, they won't be around much longer." Electricity formed in his left hand. Hayley watched as he put his hand together and the lightning travelled through the whip, killing the vampires. With that, he left. Suddenly, Rebekah showed up.

"Hayley, you okay? I came as soon as I heard about a wolf in the quarter—" She turned as she looked to the young man in front of her. _Handsome_. She looked at Hayley and pointed back at the man walking away. "You know who he is?"

Hayley looked at her. "I-I- don't know. He killed those vampires with a weird water whip like it was nothing." She looked at Rebekah in awe and shock.

Camille O'Connell was a young woman in her early to mid-twenties, standing at approximately 5'6", who has an attractive face possessing green-blue eyes, dark lashes and blonde hair. David had met the blonde bartender on the Tulane College Campus café where he had asked her out, but they both agreed to be friends instead, with some benefits of course. They instantly hit it off and became best friends who would meet up with each other every day. .

The bar played country music in the background as a handful of people crowed it for the air conditioning. He approached the blonde who had yet to look up from her textbook and he sunk down the seat across her with a smirk.

"Camille O'Connell." David greeted his best friend whom he hadn't seen in months. He gently touched her arm and Cami jumped faintly in surprise as her head jerked up from her book with her green eyes wide.

"David, is that really you?" Cami exclaimed as she dropped her highlighter on the book and David shook his with an amused smile.

He reached over to pick up the fallen highlighter. "The one and only." He smirked at her. Camille sighed in relief. She hadn't heard from David in months when she heard his mom died from her uncle. Apparently, his uncle told her he told after putting his sister in boarding school. She hadn't gotten a single text or not to say where he went. "Where have you been? You haven't return any of my calls."

"I know. I should have called." David said. He had spent the last few days thinking of a way to apologize for leaving so abruptly. He knew she would not stay mad at him for forever, but he still felt bad. Cami was always full of forgiveness for the things he did, one of the things David was extremely grateful for. "After my mom died and I sent my little sis to boarding school, I had to figure out what to do with my life and who I was without them... I figured it out and I chose to return to New Orleans."

Cami smiled. He had told her about how strict his mother was with him, especially after his deadbeat father left them. "Well, that's great. I've really missed you, you know."

David smirked. "Oh, have you now?"

Cami waved her hand at his face. "Oh, stop with that smirk of yours. I've just missed my best friend."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "Well, you won't have to worry about me leaving for a while, cam," David promised. He felt as he was being watched by someone. His gaze landed on a tall, dark skinned man. _That was Marcel_. He knew he had to get to him. He wanted to see his sister after so long. As much as he wanted to hang out with Cami more, this was more urgent. "Look, why don't we catch up like old times? Tomorrow after you get off work. My treat."

He did not let her answer as he dashed out of the bar. The wind hit his face as he followed the man. As if he had sensed someone following him, he turned around. "Well, look who it is," he said grinning. "David Claire, finally came back home."


End file.
